beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby It's You
"Baby It's You" is a song written by Burt Bacharach (music), and Luther Dixon (credited as Barney Williams) and Mack David (lyrics). It was recorded by The Shirelles and The Beatles, and became hits for both. The highest-charting version of "Baby It's You" was by the band Smith, who took the song to number five on the US charts in 1969. The Beatles version The Beatles performed "Baby It's You" as part of their stage act from 1961 until 1963. They recorded it on February 11, 1963 for their debut album,'' Please Please Me'', along with "Boys", another song by the Shirelles. American label Vee-Jay Records included it on Introducing... '''The Beatles and ''Songs, Pictures and Stories 'of the Fabulous Beatles. Capitol included in on The Early Beatles. The Beatles released a live version on Live at the BBC in 1994. The song was issued as a CD single and a vinyl single in 1995 in both the UK and the US, their first in nearly a decade. Both version have for tracks, making it an EP instead of a regular issue single. It reached number in the UK and number 67 on the Billboard Hot 100. ;1995 release track listing #"Baby It's You" (Burt Bacharach/Mack David/Barney Williams) - 2:45 #"I'll Follow the Sun" (Lennon-McCartney) - 1:51 #"Devil in Her Heart" (Drapkin) - 2:23 #"Boys" (Dixon/Farrell) - 2:29 Music video A live music video was released in 1994 to promote the single. Personnel *John Lennon: Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar (1962 Gibson J-160E) *Paul McCartney: Bass Guitar (1961 Hofner 500/1), Backing Vocals *George Harrison: Lead Guitar (1962 Gibson J-160E), Backing Vocals *Ringo Starr: Drums (1960 Premeir 58/54 Mahogany) *George Martin: Celesta (Scheidmayer) Engineered by Norman Smith The Shirelles version The song was produced by Luther Dixon. When released as a single in 1961, the song became very popular, becoming a number three on the R&B charts and peaking at number eight on the Billboard's Hot 100 chart. It later appeared on the album Baby It's Yo''u, named to capitalize upon the success of the single. The vocal arrangements on this version proved influential in subsequent versions, including that by the Beatles, who used the same one. One notable feature of the song is its minor-to-major key chord changes on the verses. Smith version The Smith version appeared on their debut album, 'A Group Called Smith. The single was released on Dunhill 4206 in 1969. It was their first and most successful release. This version alters the traditional vocal arrangement as performed by the Shirelles and The Beatles in favor of a more belted, soulful vocal. The single hit #5 on the Billboard Hot 100. The Smith version was used in Quentin Tarantino's ''Death Proof''. The Carpenters version The Carpenters recorded a version of "Baby It's You" in 1970 for their album ''Close to You''. Although it wasn't released as a single, it was performed on their TV series, ''Make Your Own Kind of Music'' in 1971. It was also featured on the UK compilation, ''Reflections''''' in 1998 with a special remix done by Richard Carpenter in 1991. Category:The Beatles songs Category:Cover Song Category:Songs on Please Please Me